Billets d'avion
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Near a pour mission d'effacer toutes traces d'eux. Mais sont-ils vraiment morts ? Venez lire pour le découvrir ! Un petit M&M ?


**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing: **Devinez !

**Rating : **K+

* * *

_**Billets d'avion**_

Near marchait dans la rue, la tête baissée. Il pleuvait à torrents et le garçon était trempé mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux détrempés et entortilla une des ses mèches autour de son doigt, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Et aujourd'hui l'albinos était plongé dans ses pensées. Certaines personnes se retournaient sur son passage, intriguées. En effet, il était plutôt rare d'avoir des cheveux d'une telle blancheur à son âge.

Il se dirigeait presque mécaniquement, évitant avec facilité les passants, sans pour autant les regarder. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête de surdoué. Soudain le jeune garçon plongea la main dans la poche de son jean trop large et en sortit deux figurines. L'une avait une grande balafre au milieu de son visage encadré de mèches blondes et avait, dessiné sur le corps, un étrange collier qui ressemblait à un chapelet. L'autre avait une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil masquée par des cheveux roux en bataille. On pouvait discerner une cigarette au coin de sa bouche.

Near les regarda tour à tour puis les serra fort entre ses mains. Même si on ne savait pas qui représentaient ces figurines, on se doutait qu'elles étaient importantes pour le jeune homme. La pluie sembla s'accentuer à cet instant mais qu'importe, il était arrivé. Il leva son regard sombre sur le petit immeuble miteux qui se dressait devant lui et poussa un soupir avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur l'albinos secoua la tête, faisant voler quelques gouttes de pluie autour de sa chevelure nacrée, dégageant ainsi l'eau qui brouillait sa vision. Il commença à monter les escaliers, car évidemment l'ascenseur était en panne. Near, qui n'était pas très habitué aux efforts physiques, eut beaucoup de mal à arriver au cinquième et dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il pesta silencieusement contre la société d'électricité qui provoquait tant de pannes de courant. Il sortit un petite clé de sa poche et s'approcha de l'appartement 512. Il ouvrit la porte avec réticence, comme si il redoutait ce qu'il allait y trouver, et entra dans ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de salon. Near eut une moue de dégoût devant le triste spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Des canettes vides, des papiers de chocolat et des paquets de cigarettes jonchaient le sol, ainsi que de nombreuses boîtes de jeux vidéo et divers autres jeux que l'albinos considérait comme inutile et passable d'une forte baisse des capacités mentales de l'utilisateur. Il enjamba la montagne de déchets du salon et slaloma jusqu'à une pièce adjacente. Il pénétra alors dans la cuisine, qui n'était pas en meilleur état. Les chaises et la table étaient renversées, des bouts de verre recouvraient le sol formant un léger tapis transparent sur le carrelage. Il y avait de-ci de-là de petites flaques de sang. Une dispute avait encore du éclater entre les deux membres de _ce_ couple. Cependant elle semblait encore plus virulente. L'état de l'appartement le laissait deviner.

Near quitta la pièce à pas lents et ouvrit une autre porte. Il entra alors dans une petite salle et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Contrairement au salon et à la cuisine, cette pièce là était propre et bien rangée. On aurait pu croire cette chambre (car c'en était une) encore habitée. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'albinos : encore habitée. Il n'espérait plus voir quelqu'un ici. Il essuya d'un geste rapide l'unique larme qui était née dans son œil et la regarda distraitement. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il sortit un sac de sa poche et se dirigea vers la table de nuit à côté du lit double. Il avisa un cadre et le saisit du bout des doigts. La photo représentait deux garçons qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans et qui se tenaient par la main. L'un avait un carré blond parfait et des yeux cyans alors que l'autre avait des cheveux roux en bataille et des yeux d'un vert irréel. Ils riaient en se fixant et ne semblaient pas se soucier de l'appareil photo braqué sur eux. Near passa son pousse sur le cadre, comme pour le caresser avant de le fourrer dans le sac. Il répéta cette opération avec toutes les photos qu'il trouvait. Plus les deux hommes sur les photos vieillissaient, moins ils semblaient heureux, moins ils étaient proches. On voyait quelques fois le rouquin lancer un regard plein d'espoir au blond qui fixait l'objectif d'un œil mauvais.

« Effacer leur existence, souffla Near. Pour quoi faire ? » Il n'y avait plus de L, plus de Kira, plus de Watari, et donc plus de Wammy's House. Plus rien. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'albinos avait lâché son sac et s'était accroupi, encadrant sa tête de ses bras. Les larmes qu'il avait eu tant de mal à refouler autrefois avaient fini par sortir. Son corps frêle était secoué de violents sanglots. Il ferma un instant ses yeux devenus rouges, puis les rouvrit et son regard fut attiré par le contenu du sac qui s'était déversé au sol. Deux billets d'avion traînaient par terre. Il avait dû les jeter dans le sac inconsciemment. Il saisit un billet et lut : « Vol 3422, direction : Phoenix, Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Décollage : 17 juin 16h45. Départ : Aéroport de Tokyo, Japon. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'était le 17 juin, et il était 16h12. L'albinos se remit alors à pleurer. Il avait réussi à battre Light, mais à quel prix ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait s'il se retrouvait seul au final ? Bien qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec le blond, le roux était un de ses amis. Son seul ami. Il serra le billet contre son cœur. Alors comme ça _ils_ avaient eu l'intention de fuir ? Il les reconnaissait bien là. Il sourit à travers ses larmes, mais un détail troublant s'installa dans son esprit de jeune génie. Comment cela se faisait-il que l'avion qu'_ils_ voulaient prendre parte aujourd'hui justement ? Et puis, cet appartement semblait _trop_ en désordre. Certes _ils_ n'étaient pas de grands maniaques du nettoyage mais tout de même ! De plus, on n'avait pu retrouver _leur_ corps. Un avait soi-disant été trop brûlé pour qu'on le reconnaisse ou qu'on puisse le différencier à celui de Takada. Et l'autre avait soi-disant été gardé par la police japonaise comme pièce important des faits non-élucidés de l'affaire Kira et malgré les efforts du SPK, on n'avait pu avoir de preuves matérielles de _leur_ mort, même si un des corps avait reçu plusieurs balles dans le torse, il n'était pas impossible qu'_il_ ait été muni d'un gilet pare-balles. _Ils_ étaient bien capables de tromper tout le monde. Tout cela était vraiment louche.

Comme pour répondre à ses réflexions silencieuses, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix se fit entendre, hurlant : « Putain Matt ! J't'avais pourtant dit de pas oublier les billets d'avion ! A cause de tes conneries on va être en retard ! Y a intérêt pour toi qu'on se fasse pas chopper ! Pouah ! T'y est allé un fort pour foutre le bordel ! Ca pue la mort ici ! Hé mais y a du sang en p…. Mais… Mes verres ! Mes beaux verres ! Putain Matt c'était du verre de Venise ! De Venise ! Mail Jeevas, je vais te tuer, t'exterminer, te déchiqueter ! Attends qu'on arrive à l'aéroport, je vais te balancer de l'avion moi ! Connard d'abruti ! »

Une voix plus douce et plus lointaine répondit alors « Oui, oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime Mello ! »

C'est alors qu'une furie blonde déboula dans la chambre et… Se stoppa net.

- Bonsoir Mihael… Grogna l'albinos

- Ho merde… Near…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire un autre M&M ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je m'excuse si il y a des fautes d'orthographe.**

**Bon, alors à bientôt j'espère ! **

**Clo'**

…


End file.
